Un momento en la vida, como cualquier otro
by NN-chan
Summary: Um la historia es algo propio de mi imaginación, use estos personajes por que me gustan no sabría dar un resumen especifico por que es cortita la historia es un oneshot um es el primero que hago y espero que les guste. Y disculpen las faltas ortograficas


UMM esto es un sasuhina n.n basado en algo que me imagine en un impulso lo escribi es mi primer historia ah cierto la historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie original

los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto

Un momento en la vida, como cualquier otro

-Cuatro años viéndola, cuatro años pensándola, cuatro años soñándola, como pasa el tiempo- pensó. Sasuke es un chico alto ,ojos negros como la noche , cabello negro y alborotado, con una hermosa tez blanca, su personalidad, la de un orgulloso y caprichoso príncipe el cual adoraba a solo una princesa

-Cuando encontrare a mi príncipe- pensó una chica sentada en el borde de aquel hermoso jardín. Hinata es una chica estatura media, largo cabello con un perfume de flores , ojos plateados como la luna, ella era muy risueña y timida , pero guardaba un oscuro rencor a una chica cabello rosa, la cual acabo con la persona que ella mas amaba

Un día como cualquier otro, en una de las tantas reuniones sociales del padre de Hinata, la mirada de ella se cruzo con la mirada de un chico el cual la observaba persistente-mente y se encontró con aquel amor que un día decidió olvidar, por la que se hacia llamar su amiga , Hinata chasqueo sus labios de una manera inaudible para todos excepto para el, dio una vuelta y se retiro de aquel gran salón. Sasuke agacho su mirada en un impulso, salio tras ella, al encontrarla la atrajo hacia el, Hinata tropezó bruscamente logrando así que ambos cayeran al piso, el sobre ella, la beso bruscamente, pero en ese instante las lagrimas de Hinata empezaron a caer.  
Sasuke le grito " OLVÍDALO "  
Hinata cubrió su rostro:"no puedo, yo lo amaba!"  
Sasuke : Yo te amo…

Sasuke, no pudo hacer nada mas que retirarse, no sin antes decirle que sus sonrisas valían más que una sola de sus lágrimas, que no se le volvería a acercar pero que por favor dejara de llorar…

-Perdóname, quédate, no te vallas …yo también te amo -se dijo así misma, ya era tarde el ya se había marchado…

4 Meses pasaron de aquel encuentro Hinata lo extrañaba tanto que había borrado esa sonrisa que a el tanto le encantaba, no le quedaban mas recursos para saber donde el estaba, se empezó a cuestionar en quien se estaba convirtiendo, una mujer muy orgullosa siempre seria y nada dócil.

Un día, ella se encontraba cerca de una playa cuando de repente lo vio, era sus peor pesadilla el chico que ama con la mujer que menos quería volver a ver, pero no pudo hacer mas que seguir como si nada pasara, ella no mostró ninguna expresión al verlo,y el lo noto, al verlo tomado de la mano con aquella mujer que un día le arruino su vida sin piedad alguna.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando soltó a aquella mujer, ella lo abofeteo.

Sakura: no te das cuenta? te amo mas que ella mas que nadie, lo hice por ti acabe con su vida solo por ti.  
Sasuke : acaso te pedí que lo hicieras, yo solo la amo a ella, vete  
-ya lo sabia, supongo que ya es tarde para rectificarme por lo que hice- pensó Sakura

Con eso ella se marcho no lo soportaría mas, ya no caería mas bajo por alguien que no la aprecia, después de todo.

Fue a buscarla esa tarde mostraba un hermoso ocaso, ella se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el mar, al encontrarla se sento a su lado.

Hinata: te eh estado buscando

El: Yo te eh estado esperando a que me encontraras

Ella: por que ?

El: Lo siento,aunque te prometi no volverme a acercarme me es imposible, pero creo q es mejor cumplir mi palabra me retiro señorita Hyuga

Hinata lo tomo de las manos como pudo y le dijo: -señorita Hyuga ? no lo digas de esa manera tan triste- ¡no! Quédate ¡! No te vallas… no se lo que pienses de mi ahora todo este tiempo te eh estado buscando y aunque tus sentimientos han cambiado ¡Yo te amo! se sonrojo el no pudo evitar sonreír al verla

Sasuke: cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos – lo dijo con una cara seria  
Hinata: p-pero yo, lo que vi es-esq-

No dijo mas el le dio un tierno beso el cual seria el final de una tormentosa historia y el inicio de una nueva vida

Fin.

_Hola n.n_

umm no se si la historia les aya gustado pero es mi primer historia n.n

_me gustaría reviews y saber que les pareció gracias y a dios n.n_


End file.
